


Sugar Cake

by msginguin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msginguin/pseuds/msginguin
Summary: My Wenrene one-shot collection.





	1. Gaze

She turns on the shower, let her fatigue muscles calmed down by the spray of warm water. Deciding to let her face get sprayed by the warm water too, she recalls the earlier event that occurs on their last stage in Japan. When Irene reveals to the audience that they are roommates.

And when Irene reveals that she watches her while she was sleeping.

Her cheeks suddenly heating up, and she can't make sure whether is because of the water or her recalls of the event. She grumbles, trying to forget those embarrassing moments. Not to add up the embarrassment when Joy and Yeri decided to act about it. What an eventful day for her.

A sound of an opening door faintly seeps through the bathroom, making her know that someone coming inside the room, followed by a faint thump from something dropped carelessly on the carpeted floor.

"Seungwan-ah, where are you?" she heard Irene ask her.

"Ah, I'm inside the bathroom, unnie," she says while continuing to applying soap on her fair white skin.

She heard footsteps come near towards the bathroom door when she remembered that she didn't lock it in the first place.

"W-wait, unnie! Please don't com-"

Too late, Irene is already opening the door, peeking her head inside. "Seungwan-ah, the rests decided to order some food. Do you want som- Oh."

Wendy believes her face is already as red as a tomato right now. From the heat of the shower and the embarrassment. She saw Irene smirks while looking at her.

"That's why you are so frantic when I was about to open the door," she said with a teasing tone. Her body leaned to the wall, trying to enjoy the view in front of her.

"Unnie! Please stop looking," Wendy said, trying so hard to cover her body.

"Seungwan, you do know that I already saw everything before this, right?"

Now, Wendy believes her face is much redder than a tomato. Her reaction made Irene laughs. She clearly enjoying this.

"Stop teasing me, unnie!" protest Wendy with a pout on her face, made Irene grins so hard.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But seriously, you want to eat something?"

"I'm not in the mood to eat right now."

Irene frowned. She doesn't like this. "But you barely ate before the concert begin. Your body needs food, Seungwan," she said, changing her tone to stern.

Wendy flinched a bit when she hears the tone. She knows Irene hate it when she's like this. But, she just wants to sleep right now. "I'm okay, unnie, really. I just need some sleep after I'm done showering."

"Eat, Seungwan. Then go to sleep."

Wendy sighed. She knew she never wins against Irene about this. "Just order anything. I will eat."

There is no answer. Wendy looked at Irene, who still got the stern look on her face. "Unnie, I'm serious. I will eat even if you just order me a bowl of fruit."

Irene sighed. "Okay. I'm going to their rooms right now. Don't forget to go there, okay?"

Wendy smiled. "I won't."

Irene is about to get out of the bathroom when she stops and take a look at Wendy who continue to shower. "Wendy."

"Yeah?"

"You look delicious right now," remarks Irene and swiftly exit the bathroom with a loud voice of her laughs, leaving Wendy who being a whole tomato again.

\--

"Joohyun-unnie, what's wrong with Wendy-unnie?" asks Joy when they're decided to gather at hers, Seulgi's, and Yeri's room to eat the food that they have ordered earlier. Dirty bowls and plates scattered around the carpeted floor. A couple of paper cup that filled with some coke also there. It feels like they're having a feast right now.

Irene frowns when she heard Joy's question. "There's nothing wrong with her. Maybe she's just tired."

"Ooh, I know!" Yeri said, making all of her unnies look at her. "It's because of 'that'."

Joy also frowns. "What?"

"Oh, come on! We act about it earlier!"

"Ah, 'that'. Oh, you probably right, Yeri."

"What is it?" asks Seulgi who still munching her food, looking oblivious.

"'That', unnie, when Joohyun-unnie decided to tell the worlds that she likes to see Wendy-unnie while she was sleeping," Joy explained.

The brain on Seulgi's head works so hard when finally she remembered it. "Ah, yeah! I remember! When you and Yeri acted on the stage, right?"

Irene looks at them, confused. "Okay? So, what about it?". She slightly relieved that Wendy already going back to their room to sleep, so she won't hear what the younger ones would say about it.

"Unnie, I know you and Seulgi have befriended for a long time but I can't believe you have reached the point of obliviousness same as her!" Joy sighed.

"Hey! I'm not that oblivious!" protest Seulgi, then continue to finish her food. "But seriously, as Joohyun-unnie said, what about it?"

Yeri slightly leaned towards Joy, aligned her lips towards Joy's ear. "I can't believe you still together with her."

"Like I don't think about that every day."

"Hey! I can still hear you!"

"Okay, back to the topic. Joohyun-unnie, you do realize that you were so greasy earlier? Like, duh. 'She sleeps very well. It's like she could perform well.' Hell yeah, what a line when we already reached our last ment," Joy scoffs while taking a sip of her coke.

Irene grumbled. "Like you won't do that to Seulgi."

"But not in front of the audience!" exclaimed Joy.

"Okay, fine, it's greasy. Yes, I said that in front of our fans who filled the arenas. So?" Irene asked, already tired by the antics that was pulled off by Joy and Yeri.

"You know how Seungwan-unnie will react if you do that in public," Yeri answered.

"She will be so flustered," Seulgi suddenly joined the conversation after she finished her food.

Irene sighed. She realized how flustered Wendy was on the stage. Yet, she doesn't know what's wrong about that. Heck, she feels alright about it. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Yeri shrugged. "I don't know. Talk to her? Oh, maybe doing that 'thing', unnie."

"Ew, Yerim, it's gross," Joy said while scrunching her face. "Please don't be loud, unnie. We all want to rest, you know?"

"I'm going back to my room. Go to sleep, all of you," she said, while give an I'm-so-done look towards the two satans, and retreated back to her room.

"Unnie! Please tell Seungwan-unnie, don't scream with her highest note! We still got our U.S. and Canada tours!"

She makes sure she closed the door as hard as she could.

\--

Irene opened the door slowly, trying not to disturb Wendy who already fast asleep at their shared bed. She remembers the event that occurs yesterday night while watching Wendy who bundled up with their blanket. Unknown to her, a smile has already bloomed on her face while memorizing it.

She slowly put herself to bed, while at the same time try not to wake Wendy up. Successfully slips her body to the blanket, she throws her hands to Wendy's waist, engulfs her girlfriend with her own body heat, closing the gaps between Wendy's back and her front. Unfortunately, her action makes Wendy stirs up.

"Oh, unnie. Is it done already?" Wendy asked, with her husky sleepy voice.

"Hm. Go back to sleep, Seungwan-ah. I know you were tired," Irene replied. She made a mental note to herself, to talk about that tomorrow morning.

Wendy turned her body, now she faced Irene. She circled her arms to Irene’s waist while softly tucked her head to the place between Irene neck and shoulder. Irene lightly chuckled by her girlfriend action, while stroking Wendy hair softly.

"Good night, unnie," Wendy whispered, already going back to the dreamland.

Irene softly kissed her forehead. "Good night, Seungwan."

\--

_A serene look plastered her face now. She smiled softly, looking at the person in front of her. She never knew, watching her girlfriend face while she's asleep, will be one of the most calming down experience for her._

_Irene trying to took in Wendy’s face right now, remembering every bit of detail in it. How her face looks so angelic while she sleeps._

_Her fair white skin seems glowing, even though the room is dark and believe me, Irene never forgets to close the curtain. How her eyelids and her eyelashes work together perfectly._

_Her pink plump lips who looked so small. And her nose that will sometimes scrunch cutely, making Irene trying to resist herself not to kiss it._

_Irene smiled. She really glad when she didn't see any eye bags under Wendy eyes, meaning that she currently didn't overwork herself._

_Yeah, Wendy and her tendencies to worked so hard about everything._

_She moves a little, trying to close gaps between her and Wendy. Trying to take in the image laid in front of her with such perfection. Wendy seems to have a really good sleep right now. And Irene believes, tomorrow she will do so well on their concert._

Like she didn't do that at every concert _, Irene lightly scoffed herself._

_She softly kissed her forehead, a red hue started to blossom on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and going to sleep with a smile on her face._

_'Good night, Seungwan.'_

_She doesn't know, that the person in front of her, smiled lightly after getting kissed at the forehead._


	2. My Dear, My Love, My Best

The sound of shuffling keys can be heard throughout the room. She opened the door with grunts, overwhelmed by the number of things that she brought. “I’m home,” she yelled while struggling to get inside.

There is no reply. The room is in total darkness. Seungwan hummed, putting the groceries on the floor while she checked her wristwatch. 8 pm.

She overworked again, Seungwan thought.

She brought the groceries to the kitchen, before plopping herself down onto the big white sofa. She looked at the photo of her and her wife, smiling happily towards the lens. Seungwan smiled fondly, remembering the times when she just got married with Joohyun.

\--

Sound of crashing waves could be heard inside the dimly lit room. Morning sun shyly peeked their way through the room from the slightly opened curtains. Finding their way to land at the big bed, the main point of the room. Where two beautiful humans sprawled above it, safely tucked inside a warm and fluffy blanket.

Unfortunately, the morning lights landed on someone eye. Seungwan grunts, annoyed by the light that disturbing her sleep. Did she already tell everyone that she hates morning light?

She rubs her face on the soft pillow, trying to find her way to go back to sleep. Yet she failed. Seungwan once again grunts before fully opened her eyes.

She reached her phone on the nightstand beside the bed, checking the times. The screen angrily showed her the number. 9.30 a.m.

She decided to wake up, before the arms that encircling her waist holding her from getting up. A face safely tucked behind her neck. Seungwan unconsciously smiled because of the action.

“Wan-ah, go back to sleep. It’s still early,” the person behind her protest, closing the gaps between them. She entangled their legs again, hardening her holds on her waist.

Seungwan lightly chuckled by her action. She holds the hands on her waist, slowly circling her thumb on the soft wrist. “It’s almost noon, Hyun. We slept too much.”

Joohyun once again grunts. “We don’t have any schedules today. So, go back to sleep.”

“It seems a good day, though. I want to walk on the beach and maybe tour around the city.”

“We can do it tomorrow.”

Seungwan moves her body, trying to face herself with her newly-wed wife. “Honey, we don’t waste our money on honeymoon just for us to keep making love in this room. Let’s enjoy it while we’re here. You didn’t bring me to Bali just to locked me inside this beautiful villa, right?”

Joohyun slightly opened her eyes, capturing the breathtaking visual in front of her. “What if I did?”

Seungwan pecked her lips softly. “Wake up, lazy head. We need to eat.”

Joohyun capturing her lips, and suddenly it becomes heated. She changed her position, making her on top of Seungwan. She pecked her lips before tilting back her head. She looked at Seungwan soft brown eyes with lovely gaze, trying to make sure that she knew love just spilled from her eyes.

“How about you become my breakfast today?”

Seungwan laughed. “Come on, unnie. Let’s go.”

Joohyun just raised her eyebrows, making Seungwan smiles faltered.

“Wait, you are not serious, right?”

Joohyun smirked. She locked her gaze at Seungwan plump, soft lips. Making her licked her own lips. And that goes unnoticed by Seungwan. “What if I am?”

“B-but—”

Joohyun quickly shut Seungwan with her own mouth. Once Joohyun serious with her own words, she will make sure it won’t fail, not in front of her own eyes. The room quickly filled with sweet moans and grunts.

And they come out from their villa in the afternoon.

\--

Seungwan is an acknowledged songwriter in South Korea. Many big agencies contacting her to make music for their groups, so their songs can become the number one hit in Korea. She’s even offered to become the music director in some agencies, but she turned all of them down. She loved the condition she was in right now, freely make music for anyone, without having the feels of tied down by some law and agreement.

While Joohyun, her wife, work as an editor in a publishing company in Korea. Many books that she handled became a top-selling book just for a week of releasing. That’s why so many writers trying to make her as their editor, although so many of them are being turned down because of her strict judgment towards the book.

Seungwan looked at her wristwatch again. It’s 8.15. It doesn’t seem like Joohyun will come home shortly. She decides to cook dinner for both of them. Knowing that Joohyun will be so tired because of her work, she decided to make her favorite food, tteokbokki.

Seungwan met Joohyun while they were still in college, which Joohyun became Seungwan’s senior with 2 years gap.

Seungwan, who came from Canada to study in Korea, in a short span of time became one of the most loved people on campus. Everyone adores her bubbly and friendly personality. And also, her honey voice that could captivate you.

So that’s why, so many people wondering, how come someone as friendly as Seungwan could get close to the coldest person on campus. Bae Joohyun, the heartthrob of the campus. No one matches her ethereal beauty. So many boys and girls trying to ask her out, yet she always turned them down. Don’t forget her famous cold expression that could make you think twice before trying to talk to her.

Yet it seems like it’s not a problem for Seungwan.

\--

Seungwan was singing and playing with her guitar inside the music room when Seulgi, her best friend, called her. “Seungwan-ah!”

She looks at her. “Oh, Seulgi. What is it?”

“Sooyoung and Yerim asking us to come with them to the newly opened café near the station. You wanna come?” Seulgi asked with her bubbly voice.

“Of course! When?”

Seulgi flashes her bright and infamous smile, making her eyes also look like they’re smiling. “15 minutes from now.”

Seungwan nods. “Okay. Let me finish this one song first. I’ll catch up later.”

“I’ll wait under the usual big tree. See you soon, Seungwan-ah!” Seulgi quickly bid her goodbye and went to the said big tree where Sooyoung and Yerim were waiting for them.

Seungwan shook her head, completely entertained with her antics. She practiced one more song before catching up with her friends. She had a national-level singing competition next month, that’s why her vocal teacher started to prepare her from now.

She started to play with her guitar and begin to sing the song with her sweet voice. The afternoon sunshine seeps through the glass window, making the situation around her looks so ethereal. If someone were watching her at this exact moment, they will immediately went head over heels towards Seungwan.

She put the guitar inside the bag and sling it on her back. The guitar looks slightly bigger than her small body. She stepped outside the room, and just in time to make turns to go to the big tree when she clashed with someone.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” Seungwan exclaimed, helping to collect the poor girl scattered stuff. She gave her things once she and the girl stood up. “I’m sorry I didn’t look when I was left the room. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” the girl answered, flustered with Seungwan who worried about her.

Seungwan look around the floor, trying to find the girl’s belongings when she spotted some coffee cup with the content already spilled across the floor. “Oh no, I’m so sorry I spilled your coffee,” Seungwan apologized, sadness evident on her tone.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t like coffee that much,” the girl said, trying not to make Seungwan so worried.

Seungwan frowned. “But still. I need to exchange this. Let’s give each other our own number so I can mend up that coffee for you!”

Seungwan quickly took out her phone and started to open the contact tab. “Give me your number!” she said with an excited tone.

“Um, seriously. You don’t need to—”

“I insist!”

The girl sighed. She gave Seungwan her number. “And I’m Bae Joohyun.” If you don’t know me. Like hell you don’t even know me, Joohyun thought.

Seungwan called Joohyun number and quickly ends it when she heard Joohyun phone rang. “And you also have it. My number. And my name is Son Seungwan, by the way. I forgot I haven’t introduced myself yet. Nice to meet you, Joohyun!”

Joohyun blinked. This girl in front of her clearly didn’t know her. She doesn’t know that still exist in here when everyone clearly knew about her and worshipping her. She even heard that there is a fan club meant for her. Creep, Joohyun thought. Her thought got cut out by someone calling for Seungwan

“I’m coming!” Seungwan yelled. “Look, I’m sorry I need to go now. My friends are waiting for me. Please contact me, okay? Let me buy you some coffee. Goodbye, Joohyun.”

Joohyun watched Seungwan running towards her friends. She can clearly see the bubbly and happiness aura from Seungwan, causing Joohyun to frowned at her. Weird girl.

\--

“Ugh.”

She sighed deeply while leaning her forehead to her desk. The floor is already dark, there is only one light source which is from her computer.

Joohyun grabbed her phone, checking the clock. It’s almost 9 pm. Seungwan must be at home right now, she thoughts while contemplating to send her wife a message or not. Decided not to, she started packing her things, get ready to go home.

She never worked this hard before. This book means everything to her. If she succeeds, she will be promoted and be editor-in-chief, replacing the current one, Kim Taeyeon, who planned to retire this year.

She drove her car while listening to the radio. Suddenly, one of her wife’s hit song, Written in the Stars, is being played. She hummed to the song with a smile on her face, remembering the times when Seungwan excitedly told her about this.

\--

Joohyun was chilling in the living room while reading a novel that was written by one of the writers she successfully handled when Seungwan called her.

“Unnie!”

Joohyun looked at Seungwan who smiled widely towards her while plopping herself down at the empty space beside her. “What is it?”

She took her phone out, showing it to Joohyun. Joohyun took it, reading the article that Seungwan shows to her.

‘U.S. singer John Legend will collaborate with Wendy on his new song, written by the famous Korean songwriter, Son Seungwan.’

“Oh my God, unnie, I still can’t believe it!” exclaimed Seungwan excitedly. “John Legend will sing my song!”

Seungwan’s rarely shows her really happy face. But when she does, Joohyun knows this is a really special moment for her wife. Although she doesn’t know who is this John, she’s also happy for her wife.

“Congratulations, Seungwan, you deserve it,” Joohyun said with a smile plastered on her face.

Seungwan suddenly hugs her, while laughing happily beside her ear. Which also makes her laugh, too.

\--

Joohyun carefully opens the door, want to surprise her wife. A box of carrot cake which she bought while on her way to their apartment, make things hard, but she successfully sneakily goes inside.

A smell of delicious things greeted her, make her smiled. She knows how Seungwan really loved cooking and especially baking. Joohyun knows, if Seungwan retired from the music industry, she will convince her wife to open up a restaurant.

She put the box carefully while tiptoeing to the kitchen. She heard a soft humming coming from Seungwan, made her smile much wider. She still confused by Seungwan’s choice of becoming a songwriter rather than being a singer. Joohyun was sure she’s never heard a beautiful voice until Seungwan decided to sing their songs.

\--

The heat surrounding the room. A smell of sex and love lingering all around. A disheveled bedcover became the silent witness of the two tangled women beneath it.

Joohyun rests her head on Seungwan shoulder, wraps her arm at her lover’s waist. Seungwan circling her arm around Joohyun neck, softly stroking the raven’s soft hair while humming some song.

“I’ve never heard that song,” Joohyun said, while put her head at the crook of Seungwan’s neck. She kissed her neck softly, loving the feeling of the vibrant neck at her lips.

Seungwan chuckled, rubbing her cheeks to the raven’s hair. “It’s the song that I currently make. Is it good?”

“All of your songs it's good,” praised Joohyun lazily. She strokes Seungwan’s jawline. “I still don’t understand why’d you choose to become a songwriter rather than a singer. You could become a singer-songwriter, you know?”

“Is my voice really that good?”

Joohyun hummed. Her nose at the crook of Seungwan neck, rubbing it softly. “The best.”

Seungwan laughed. She suddenly gets up and wears the oversized t-shirt she wore before those ‘heated’ moments. “Wait here.”

Joohyun frowned. She didn’t have the chance to ask where’s she going because Seungwan already gets out from their bedroom. She immediately wore her t-shirt, before Seungwan came back while bringing her guitar along.

She plopped herself down in the bed. Joohyun changed her position to sit while leaning at the head of the bed.

“I wrote a song. And I want you to hear it,” Seungwan said cheekily, give Joohyun her brightest smile.

“Okay,” replied Joohyun while flashing her smile too.

Seungwan cleared her throat, then started to strum the guitar, producing sweet melodies.

_Even if you’re far away_

_With our connected hearts_

_I want to speak to you with our own language_

_That only people in love can hear_

_Higher than the sky, farther than light_

_Quicker than the sound of wind, I hope it reaches you_

_My feelings that are bigger than yesterday_

_I want to tell you everything, I miss you_

_My dear, my love, my best_

_I’ll gather all the feelings of this moment_

_My dear, my love, my best_

_For the one and only you_

Joohyun smiles brightly and clapped hard when Seungwan ended her performance. She slightly bowed, made Joohyun laughing loudly. She always loves her laughs.

“How was it?” asked Seungwan, scooting closer towards Joohyun.

“Perfect,” she said, pecking her lips. “So? You already give it to the agencies?”

Seungwan chuckled. “No, I didn’t want to give it to them.”

Joohyun frowned. “Why? The song is really good.”

Seungwan looked at Joohyun straight in the eyes. She always said to herself that if you look at her in the eye, you will fall for her. She was free-falling, and she didn’t regret a bit about it. She looked at her fondly.

“Correction. It’s ‘our’ song. That’s why I don’t want to give it to agencies.”

Joohyun closed the gaps between their lips, trying to give a message to Seungwan about how happy and touched she was, and Seungwan seems to receive the message, returning the kiss fondly.

“Thank you. I meant it,” whispered Joohyun right above her lips before closing the gap again. Things started to heat up a bit, so Seungwan broke off the kiss, make Joohyun pout. She chuckled while looking at her girlfriend reaction, put her guitar on the side of the bed.

“We don’t want the guitar to broke because of our action, right?” smirked Seungwan, while closing off their gap again. Only the sounds of muffled voice and grunts accompanied that silent warm night.

\--

A pair of arms suddenly circling her waist, making her slightly jerked, before the familiar smell of lavender started to calm her down.

“Oh, you are home,” said Seungwan, while turning back her head a little bit to peck Joohyun lips and bring her attention back to the food in front of her. Joohyun tucked her head at Seungwan neck while continuously kissing it softly.

Her action makes Seungwan giggles. “Hyun, it’s tickled.”

Joohyun just hummed. “What did you cook?”

“Your favorite, tteokbokki. It’s almost done so can you please prepare the table?”

“But I still want to do this,” Joohyun pouted, hugging her a little bit harder.

Seungwan tapping her arms softly, her beautiful laugh filled the kitchen. “Come on, we can do this anytime. Now, our stomach is the most important.”

Joohyun unwraps her arms lazily, don’t want to stop the moment yet, and started to prepare the table.

Seungwan put the food at the table, and both of them started to eat. She decided to ask Joohyun why she comes home late again.

“So, another busy day at the office?”

Joohyun grunts, while eating a piece of fishcake. She almost moans from how good it was.

“Mind to tell me?”

“Well, this book is clearly much more important work for me in order to be editor-in-chief.”

Seungwan hummed. “So, both of us will be busy these days then.”

She sighed. “Yeah. We will. Wait what?”

She looked at her wife who grinned so wide right now. “I will have my own album so, I kinda worked on it right now.”

Joohyun face brightens. “Wow, Seungwan. Congratulations! I’m so happy. How?”

She shrugged. “When I was working for the demo of this girl group new song, the producer of the agency came and he heard my voice. After I finished, he suddenly approached me and asked me to make an album and he will help me with promotions and stuff.”

“See? I told you the world deserves to hear your angelic voice!” Joohyun said. A hint of proud is evident in her voice.

Seungwan smiled sheepishly, a shy blush is evident on her plump cheeks. “I hope so.”

She heard an unconfident tone at her voice and decided to cup her face, make sure that Seungwan looking straight towards her eyes. “You will do great. Trust me. I know when things will become great.”

She chuckled, before pecking her lips softly. “Thank you,” she whispered softly, right above Joohyun soft lips.

Joohyun tapped her cheek softly. “Now, shall we continue to eat? Before we decided to neglect it and taking this much further?”

Seungwan releases her beautiful laugh again, before continuing to eat with a happy smile on her face, and eyes full of adoration towards her dearest person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my stories! I hope you all like it and making your wenrene heart satisfied! If you want to talk or maybe giving me some ideas or prompt, kindly interact with me to my twitter @wansquishy or my curious cat https://curiouscat.me/wansquishy


End file.
